


The Mentor

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mardy never thought that any player would take words he said so seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mentor

Mardy is actually rather confused about being someone’s mentor. He never thought that any player would take words he said so seriously. He’s used to laughing with or being laughed at - if Andy was involved, usually it was both at the same time.  
  
That Ryan doesn’t seem to realize this and actually hangs on his every word, taking in knowledge, admittedly trips Mardy out the first time it happens. As far as Ryan is concerned, Mardy is The Man. Andy has had Ryan at the ranch but Mardy is more accessible as they were both playing the same events for most of the summer swing through North America.  
  
He wonders what pieces of information about Mardy are actually being picked up. Ryan’s temper on the court can rival Andy but he’s also got Andy’s headstrong-to-the-point-of-bullheaded attitude. There’s not yet the heavy baggage that comes with years on the tour, none of the sadness upon realizing that hitting your top level can still fall short when you come against Roger Federer on a bad day. That’s a level of pain Mardy has to deal with from Andy so maybe he’s best off dealing with a fresh view of the world.  
  
So when he gets a text from Ryan that reads:  
  
 _u interested in practice? dinner after?_  
  
he thinks about how Andy would flirt at the dinner with anyone in the vicinty as Mardy was being felt up under the table. He doesn’t want to be that way to Ryan, even though he knows that Ryan has been asking more and more questions that aren’t related to tennis, wanting to be so much more but not yet confident about how to go about it.  
  
Mardy has to admit that he might want that as well but doesn’t really know how to be the one in control of the situation.  
  



End file.
